ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Singapore Disneyland Railroad (Singapore)
The Disneylad Railroad Speil Version of Singapore Disneyland Will Be Narrated by Kevin Common, (Who Did the Best Spiels in Tokyo Disney Resort Attractions, Parade and Fireworks Announcements and More) But Daran Norris Will Be Doing the Singapore Disneyland Railroad Announcements. Singapore Disneyland Railroad Spiel Station Announcer: Your attention please. The Singapore Limited now arriving from a trip around Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom. Station Announcer: Your attention please. The Singapore Limited now leaving for a grand circle tour of Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom, With Stops at Westernland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. All passengers 'Booooard! Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Singapore Disneyland Railroad, we're now embarking on a "Grand Circle Tour" of the Magic Kingdom with stops at Westernland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. followed by a trip through the The High Desert and Primeval World. We've got a lot of ground ahead of us, so for your safty please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train, and please watch your children. Also, No Smoking Please Cuz the Smoking Lamp is Out. (Elephant Trumpets) Kevin Common: Uh-oh, did you folks hear that? Sounds to me like we've reached the wilds of Adventureland where you might run into a whole lot of savage critters including Lions, Tigers, and Tiki birds. you'd better keep a look out, you never know just what might show up. Adventureland is Also Was The Home of Pirates of the Caribbean, Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management and Jungle Cruise. Kevin Common: Our first stop is just ahead, through the tunnel at Westernland Station. It's here you will find Wild Westernland, where you'll relive the Old West and explore the many adventures of America's Old Frontier. And just beyond is Critter Country, the home of Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. If you'll be leaving us here, please remain seated until we come to a full stop, then gather your belongings and watch your head while steppin' off, have a great time in the Frontier ya hear? For the rest of you, Please Stay seated until Were on out way in just a few minutes. This is Westernland Station. Kevin Common: For those whov'e just joined us, welcome aboard the Singapore Disneyland Railroad. For your safty please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train, and please watch your kids. We're now entering Splash Mountain, where every day is one of those, "Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah" Days. If you look real hard, you might just find your laughin' place. We're now heading over Critter Country where You Will Enjoy Other Critter Country Attractions Like Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown, Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue and PB&J Otter: The Ride. Although this land was made for critters, human folk are always welcome to stop by and visit a spell. Kevin Common: We're traveling around the "Rivers of America" and into the American Frontier as it looked more than a certury ago. This whole area is filled with natural beauty and wildlife, its no wonder folks were inspired to move west. You're seein this view just like many of them did, through the comfort of a genuine steam powered train. Why when these "Iron horses" first started criss-crossing the country in the 1800's the time it took folks to reach the west, dropped from months to a matter of days. Why steam power not only fueled the trains, but the dreams of a whole new generation as they settled the great frontier. Kevin Common: Now Were Entering Fantasyland Where's The Happiest Kingdom Them of All. In Fantasyland, You Will Also Enjoy The Mickey Mouse Revue, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Peter Pan's Flight, Pooh's Hunny, Mr. Toad Wild Ride and There's a View of Casey Jr. Circus Train and Storybook Land Canal Boats. If You Leaving Us, Please Remain Seated Until The Train is Complete Stop. This is The Fantasyland Station. Kevin Common: For those whove just joined us, welcome aboard the disneyland Railroad. For your safty please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train, and please watch your kids. As We Leave Fantasyland, you might want to take one last look at the majestic Matterhorn Mountain and the "happiest cruise that's ever sailed" it's a small world. Say have you ever wondered what it would be like to visit the cartoon town where Mickey, Sora, Donald and goofy lived? Well, you can find out, because Were Passing Thru Sora's ToonTown Where You Could Meet the Toons and Even Hang Out With Them, Too, For a Hour or So. Kevin Common: We're crossing into Tomorrowland, a land where everything is on the move. If you look over head, you might just catch a glimpse of the Autopia, where drivers of all ages can get behind the wheel of a car, and no liscence is required. If you've ever wanted to become an astronaut then you might want to stop by Space Mountain and Star tours, where they've got some new fangled flyin' spaceships that will launch you into the deepest regions of space, and you can ride em' if you've got the mind, huh, and the nerve. In Tomorrowland, You Will Also Enjoy ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter, The Kingdom Hearts Central, Captain EO, Star Jets and The Timekeeper. Kevin Common: We're now arriving at the Tomorrowland Station. Home of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue and gateway to a world on the move. After a brief stop, we'll journey to The High Desert and go back 65 million years or so, into the Primeval World, Realm of the Dinosaurs! Please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop. This is Tomorrowland! Tomorrowland Station! Kevin Common: As we leave Tomorrowland, Welcome Aboard to those of you who have joined us here. The next leg of our jounrey will take us along the rim of the High Desert. It's a might long drop from here to the Desert of Barstow. So for your safelt please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train, be sure to watch your kids, and please no flash photography. That's the Excellent Desert of Barstow, California, as it looks today, but it didn't always look that way. Quiet now as we travel back in time, back to the fantastic Primeval World, land of the dinosaurs. Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentlemen, We're now steamin' back to our own time and to Main Street Station, gateway to Singapore Disneyland. If you'll be leaving us here please remain seated till the train comes to a complete stop, gather your belongings and step carefully from the train. I'd especially like to thank those of you who stayed with us for the "Grand Circle Tour" of Singapore Disneyland. We surely hope you enjoyed your tour and you'll come back and visit us again real soon. For those of you stayin on with us, please remain seated and we'll be on our way in just a few minutes. This is Main Street Station, Main Street U.S.A.. Category:Singapore Disneyland Resort